Her Shield
by Epicfangirl95
Summary: Lacey's life has never been normal,far from it e is the crown princess of Halthorn after all,but she wasn't supposed to at was her brothers job,but he's dead now,and they want her dead ere's been 3 assassination attempts on her life in the last 4 months,and extreme measures must be taken to ensure her survival. Continued inside...
1. Disclosure

I want to begin by saying this isn't a true fanfiction.

This is a mainly original story that I have based off of many things. Mainly I am using actors and characters from Kingsmen and Bodyguard which is why I have placed it under these category's.

I am also borrowing themes and plots from these movies and tv show.

Mason is based off of Eggsy

Leo is based off of David

Henry is Harry

Giles is Merlin

Lacey is a mixture of Tilde and Julia

And the threats and circumstances they will go through will closely take inspiration from both of theses places.

So I know it doesn't quite fit in here, but with as much as I am borrowing from both the show and movies I figured it would be a good place to share my story, and find people who will love it as much as I am loving writing it.

I hope you will give it a chance and enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1: Her Shield

Lacey lay sprawled out on her bed both feet nearly touching each side of her massive queen sized bed. She was practically covered in pillows of all shapes and sizes, but all equally fluffy. It was a requirement. She had a fluffy pillow problem. If her dad could see her now she was certain he would stroke out right there in the doorway. After all this isn't how a princess is supposed to act. She should be poised at all times, a true lady, as she was of age to marry now, and had to make a good first impression for all the suitors. Frankly she thought it was utter bullshit. Groaning she pulled herself up off the bed so she was sitting on the edge, her feet dangling as she was always on the shorter side. Her dad, King Harrison, had called her earlier asking her to meet him in the throne room. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her room to go see what he wanted, but she knew if she didn't go willingly he would send guards to retrieve her. He had before when she had refused to meet suitors that had traveled to meet her. It was shortly after her mom and brother had died, and she had been publicly named the crown princess. Lacey had pitched an utter fit, one much too immature for her 23 years of age, but she was grieving. Her entire world had been turned upside down in a matter of hours, and not even a year later Harrison wanted her to think of marriage and her future as Queen. Understandably she didn't take it well, and still wasn't taking it well. Standing she made her way over to her pearl encrusted vanity, frowning at her reflection. Her face looked much too thin, eyes dark and sunken in from many sleepless nights. Even her dark locks had lost its usual sheen. The half dozen assassination attempts over the last 3 years had taken its toll on her, and the latest one had occurred just last week. She and her father had been entertaining the foreign secretary from Germany outside of Parliament when a rogue gunman had started firing shots in their direction. Jefferson, who was head of the King's Guard had shoved them both down, and no one had been seriously injured. Just a few bruises, scrapes and cuts from the window that had been shot out above them. Lacey shook her head trying to clear the memories from her head. She had put on such a brave face so far, and she didn't want anyone to know how much it actually bothered her. That's what monarchs did right? Pretended that everything was okay even when it wasn't. She touched up her makeup, and brushed out her soft curls once more. This was as good as it was going to get and whatever snobby prince had came would just have to deal with it. Lacey shut her bedroom door behind her a little harder than necessary and stormed off to the throne room. She wasn't paying any attention, lost in her own thoughts once again when she walked right into a man turning the corner staring at a map in his calloused hands. Lacey fell to the ground; her smaller body no match for his thicker frame. His eyes went wide, spitting out a string of apologies," I am so so so sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention. Do forgive me."

"You should be sorry. Didn't your Mom ever teach you any manners what so ever?" Lacey huffed out as she reluctantly took his offered hand, and allowed him to help her to her feet. Her eyes roamed his face pausing on his plush lips and strong jaw before traveling farther north to his nose, and eventually settling on his soft green eyes where she admittedly got a little lost. They say the eyes are a window to the soul, and she could have swore she saw something in them though she'd deny it if you asked her.

"She did love, but I tend to forget them when I'm greeted with such a lovely face." He flashed her a dazzling grin, trying to play the mistake off smoothly.

Lacey scoffed, rolling her eyes at his attempt of flirting," Who are you?" She questioned him flatly, and she could have sworn she saw him slump in defeat at being shot down so quickly.

"Mason, I'm lost trying to find the throne room for a meeting with the King."He tucked the map into his back pocket, hoping it didn't crease too terribly. Obviously this girl wasn't in the mood for conversation today, Mason thought to himself. He didn't understand why she was being such a bitch. They had literally just met, and he had barely spoken to her; just small talk must be a Halthornian thing.

"What a coincidence I am on my way to the throne room as well. You may escort me so as to prevent you wandering aimlessly around my palace and causing even more of a disturbance than you already have." Lacey forced a half assed fake smile at him holding out her arm for him to take.

Mason blinked rapidly, coughing with surprise at the woman's words, and actions. He could only stare at her utterly dumbfounded in the whole situation. How could anyone actually act like this to another human being, let alone one that you didn't even know? He wanted to speak up, normally he would. Mason wasn't one to let anyone get away with walking over another, but he was running late and she did know the way. With a heavy sigh he bit his tongue and took her arm allowing her to lead him toward the throne room. Hopefully, he thought to himself, this would be the only time he would have to see her.

The throne room was as grand as it sounded, with gold encrusted 20 foot ceilings with glass panes inserted every few blocks to let in plenty of natural light. The entire east side was also floor to ceiling windows, because once again natural light. The throne room had been renovated by her great grandpa around the turn of the century, because he had a thing for natural light. He believed it could cure pretty much anything. Lacey barely recalled the old man, as he had passed away when she was about 2, but she remembered him always sitting in front of a window in his large room. She didn't care much for the wall of windows as she called them, but she had to admit it did make the room seem brighter, and more open.

Neither Lacey nor Mason spoke the entire way to the throne room. It was a tad awkward, but Lacey had nothing to say to him, and Mason didn't know what to say to the rude girl on his arm. He was merely trying to keep himself focused on the task at hand. He was on a mission with his team, The Guardians, an elite group of bodyguards and agents that have served all over the world. He had been a part of the organization for a little over 5 years, having been invited to join by his good friend Leo who was also a member. Mason was jolted into awareness when Lacey came to a sudden stop right outside of a massive gold embroidered door. He glanced down at her, confusion creasing his features drawing lines across his forehead. He opened his mouth to ask her why they had stopped when the massive doors were thrown open and a guard spoke in a booming voice," Her Royal Highness, Princess Lacey of Halthorn."

Princess?

Mason's eyes went wide, she was a princess. Out of all the possible ways he could have screwed up this had to be the very worst one. He had tried to flirt with the princess, failed royally, and pissed her off all in the very same conversation. He groaned under his breath, shutting his eyes against the shame he felt stirring in his chest. Upon entering the room Mason was greeted by a bright light as the sun was angled perfectly to shine directly in the room every afternoon. He blinked rapidly as his blue eyes tried to adjust to the onslaught of warm light.

"Princess Lacey! You've made it; I was starting to worry you were going to try and skip out on yet another meeting." King Harrison smiled warmly at his daughter entering the room and breathed a sigh of relief. It had become common practice for her just not to show up sometimes when he summoned her. She was 10 minutes late, but present so he was going to consider this a win. Beside Harrison stood two other gentlemen in their mid to late 40s in stylish business suits of different shades of gray, much like Mason's own suit. They were his senior members of the Guardian's, Henry and Giles, and excellent agents. They stood in a classic military pose, legs apart and hands folded behind their backs, but bowed as Lacey entered the room. Henry cocked his head slightly at Mason, eyebrow arched as if to ask how he had ended up escorting the Princess into the meeting. Mason simply shrugged he'd have to explain himself later, but now wasn't the time.

King Harrison held out his hand for Lacey to take," Lacey I would like for you to meet Agent's Henry, Giles, and Mason although it would seem that you two are already acquainted. "

"Yes we are," Lacey stated clearly. "I found him wandering around lost in the hall, and took pity on him." She smirked over at Mason who had taken his place beside the other agents. She caught a glimpse at his glare, which she had to give him credit for. It was a decently threatening glare.

"Anyway it is time to get to the real reason I have gathered you here today, and that is to discuss the recent string of attacks that the royal family has faced in the past months." Harrison stated clearly. He turned slightly to address his daughter knowing that she probably wouldn't take the next news very well. "Lacey I have hired the Guardians to serve as our personal bodyguards until you are no longer at risk. "

"Dad!" Shock rippled through her at the news. Betrayal that was what she was feeling at the moment. Betrayal that her own father didn't trust that she could handle her own self. Betrayal that she was going to be watched 24/7 by some strange man. Her lips drew up into a thin line, and she could feel her cheeks turning amber red as her anger bubbled inside her.

"This is not up for debate Lacey. This is your life we are talking about, and I will not stand around and wait for you to be killed too. You are the sole heir to the Halthornian throne, and my daughter, and I …"He was cut off quickly by another excuse from his overzealous and always independent daughter.

"I can take care of myself Dad! I've told you this over and over, but you just won't listen to me. I've been okay this long, and our guards are more than capable of looking out for us." Lacey countered.

"Our guards are doing everything they can, but it is not enough. There will be another attack, and next time you might not be so lucky and that is not a chance I am willing to take."

"But Dad…"

"Enough Lacey!" Harrison raised his voice and hand to her. Silencing the room with the authority it carried. No one, not even Lacey dared to push him farther after he raised his voice. Harrison rarely had to come to this point, but when he did it was to end it. "Agent Mason will be your personal bodyguard. He will stay with you at all times, and protect you wherever you might decide to sneak off to at all hours of the night. Do you understand Lacey?"

"Yes Dad." Lacey replied, voice just barely loud enough to be able to be heard, but as quiet as the room was everyone heard it. "May I be excused, please?" Harrison nodded, and Lacey turned quickly not wanting to be in the room any longer with any of them. For Lacey this was the end of her freedom. The end of the person she had always been. From this day forward she was no longer just Lacey Evans, the young girl, or woman as she technically was. She was the Princess, the royal heir. She didn't belong to herself anymore. She belonged to her country, and that deeply hurt her. She had not been raised to be the future queen, and she did not want to be queen. She ran all the way to her bedroom, and locked herself inside. Crossing to her vanity she slumped in the chair, and let the tears that had been yearning to fall go. She cried for the girl she once was, and for the woman she was becoming.

"Good, now Mason..." Harrison began, beckoning the young man forward. Mason bowed as he approached the King, feeling his chest tighten with anxiety of why he was being addressed." I am entrusting you with my daughter and in doing so I trust that while being young you understand how important this job is."

"I do your Majesty. I will protect her till my dying breath." Mason replied easily. It was what was expected of the job, and had been drilled into all of them from the first day of training. He had never put too much thought into dying for a client before, though. Of course this was his first personal client. He had only worked as a group before this, and while he was excited to have the chance to prove himself capable, he was concerned with this particular client. Lacey was going to be difficult that much was clear, and from his first interaction with her he was almost hesitant to die for her.

The King had left, and Henry and Giles had spoken to Mason about his task at hand. They had also left to speak with the other 3 members of the Guardian about their respective tasks. Mason was left alone to make his way back to Lacey's room where he would be sleeping next door. He wasn't in any hurry to start his assignment, finding the very thought of spending every waking moment in her company miserable. He lowered himself onto the bottom of the stairs and rested his head in his hands. This was going to be a very trying next few months.

"She's not really all that bad once you get to know her." Came a small voice from his left. Mason lifted his head and found a young woman staring at him, hands clutching a notebook tightly to her chest. She looked rather unsettled that he was even looking at her, like she hadn't meant to actually speak to him, and she wasn't sure what to do now that she had.

"Excuse me?" Mason questioned her, not certain he understood who she was talking about, but having an idea it was Lacey.

"Lacey, I might have overhead some of the conversation from earlier. You see I'm Lacey's personal assistant, and best friend, so I'm usually never far behind her." She answered, a soft, and warm smile gracing her lips.

"You are friends with Lacey?" Mason asked her; doubtful she could be telling the truth.

"Yep, 20 years and counting."

"That's hard to believe from what little I've spoken to her."

She moved to sit next to him keeping her book close to her side." She's not always so hostile, but she's just scared right now, and she's lashing out at everyone. Normally she's a ball of life and energy, and... and…" She trailed off, not sure how much she should say about Lacey's personal life. She didn't want to cross friend boundaries." Well let's just say it's been a rough few years. You just have to find a way past her walls, and get her to open up to you. Try coming at her as a friend before a bodyguard. She's not a bad person, she's just hurt." She settled for, looking satisfied with her explanation.

Mason thought about her words, perhaps he was judging her too quickly. He had seen something in her that's for sure. He glanced back at the girl beside him with a thankful smile," What's your name?"

"Harper."

"Well thank you Harper, for pulling me out of that. Normally I'm not so negative."

"Don't worry about it. I've found this place can bring out the worst in people sometimes, so you have to work extra hard to keep your morals." Harper said easily like it was just that simple.

Mason nodded before pushing himself up off the stairs. He offered a hand for Harper to take, which she did," I better get going, but I do hope to see you again Harper. You are a breath of fresh air around here from what I can tell."

"I'm sure you will, I am Lacey's right hand after all." Harper said proudly, doing a little dance as she walked on to her meeting she had planned with the event coordinator.

Mason waved as she left, and then was alone again with his thoughts. He had a decision to make, and while he didn't know it now it was going to be the most important decision of his life. To give Lacey a second chance or not? He glanced up the stairs to where her and his bedrooms were, and made his choice. Tomorrow he would start fresh. Tomorrow he would make the best of this situation. Tomorrow he would meet the Lacey Harper spoke so highly about.


	3. Chapter 2: Fateful Strangers

Lacey wished she could say she began to stir as the first rays of sunlight came through her blinds, but that would be a lie. Truthfully it was the incessant loud pounding on her door that woke her. She groaned from under her mountain of pillows and tried to bury her head to drown out the noise. It didn't work of course, and the pounding continued on."Go away Harper!" Lacey hollered. Harper greeted her most mornings to brief her about the day's activities, meetings and such. Lacey could never remember it all on her own, and after Lucas had passed away, and she was made heir Harper noticed her struggling to keep up, and stepped in. She loved the organizing and planning, and it gave her a purpose. Something she hadn't felt she had before. She was just the princess's best friend before, and now she was her personal assistant. However this morning, Harper wasn't the one at the door. Mason had taken her advice from the night before, and was going to redo their meeting. He had met Harper in the hallway, and had asked if he could take Lacey her breakfast. Though hesitant at first to change her morning routine, she ultimately agreed in hopes this would help to mend the rough start the two had."It's not Harper." Mason answered back, a dash of humor in his voice at the fact Lacey sounded like she was only half awake. He was standing at attention with a tray of assorted breakfast dishes perfectly balanced on his left arm. "May I come in, please?""The hell?" Lacey grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut, she wasn't going to get to go back to sleep. She sat up in defeat pushing her messy locks out of her face, and attempting to smooth them out, so she looked at least semi decent. "Fine! I doubt you are going to take no for an answer anyway."Mason smirked and opened the door with a triumphant grin plastered across his face," Good morning to you too, Princess."He greeted her pausing as he walked through the door to bow to her."Why are you here so damn early?" Lacey questioned him, watching him set the tray on the chest at the foot of her bed. He was being oddly nice for someone she was certain she had set off yesterday with her harsh words. It had been her intention after all; to keep him at arm's length, and hopefully run him off, so she wouldn't have to be around him, or anyone for that matter. Obviously her plan didn't work on him as well as she thought, as here he was fixing her breakfast in bed. His brown hair was slightly messy in a cute way, so he couldn't have been up long, and unlike yesterday he was dressed very casual just a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt. She couldn't help herself from checking him out, and who could honestly blame her? Lacey had always been quite promiscuous growing up, and her time at Cambridge had only made it worse and had gone on to include partying.Mason ignored her question for a moment as he set the food down, and arranged it. Once he was satisfied with the placement looking formal enough, he took a step back and turned his full attention onto Lacey who sat a little distracted and bewildered still in her bed. She looked unguarded in her yellow satin nightgown watching him carefully like she was trying to predict his next move. He had managed to catch her completely off guard without her usual defenses she used to push people away who were trying to get close to her, and she was mentally scrambling to gain back control. He caught himself staring at her, she looked beautiful like this, hair a mess of fluffy curls falling down her shoulders and back relaxing back against her pillows looking very at ease. He had never seen so many pillows in his life all on just one bed. He crossed back to the door to shut it, wanting this to be a private conversation between just the two of them. When he turned back around her eyes were still on him, "Like what you see Princess?" He asked her smirking, and moved to sit down at the foot of her bed, he felt her feet in front of him, and scooted back, not wanting to cross too many lines. She was still a princess after all."I might be, but I still want to know what you are doing in my room? Harper usually handles this." Lacey questioned as she tucked her legs up underneath her in an effort to keep a little space between herself and the up to something bodyguard. She was intrigued yes, very much so, but he had managed to catch her off guard and that wasn't something she liked."Yes well we had a nice chat this morning, and I sent her to get some vitamin D, she's a little pale." Mason shot back easily, settling into the easy banter."You never answered my question Mason." Lacey countered not about to let this go."Okay, okay." He held his hands up in surrender," I spoke to Harper last night, and she told me that I needed to give you a second chance, before I judged you on the kind of person you were. I thought it over last night, and decided that she was right, so I got the kitchen to make you a platter of your favorite breakfast foods and figured we could start fresh this morning; a new start and a redo first meeting. "Lacey was listening intently, eyes watching him as he spoke and taking it all in. "I'll tell you a secret, I've never had a private client like you before. I've only worked in groups, so it's never been quite this serious before. I kind of want to get to know the lady I'm supposed to be putting my life on the line for, so how about it? Are you willing to give us a fresh start?" Mason looked at her expectantly eyes searching her face for any sign of what she might be thinking, or feeling.Lacey dropped her head to take a clearing breath in. His words had touched a part of her soul she wasn't even aware she had anymore. There were very few people in the world she truly let into her heart. Mainly just Harper and her dad now, but Mason had just found an opening. "I think we can work something out."Outside Harper was walking through the expansive gardens on the palace grounds enjoying the fresh air. It had been a little while since she had taken sometime for herself, and even longer since she had taken a stroll outside. The palace grounds were alive with the sounds of summer, or they should be, but not this morning. Harper hadn't seen a single bird, or squirrel for that matter which was quite strange. She put it out of her mind though, and tried to focus on enjoying herself, but that was interrupted with she felt something wet land on her cheek. Looking up she saw dark, swirling clouds that could only mean one thing; a storm was brewing. She had wandered a good ways away from the palace on her walk, and as more drops started to fall from the sky, quicker and quicker she quickened her pace trying to make it back to the palace before it got bad. Before she had even made it 5 more steps it was falling in warm, blinding sheets. Thunder boomed behind her, low and angry sounding, and she knew what that meant and it sent a chill down her spine. Lightening always followed thunder. Harper shut her eyes in a moment of panic and gasped when she felt an arm grabbing her. It pulled her into the gazebo just as the strike hit a mere 50 feet away. The both of them just stood still for a moment, chests rising and falling trying to calm themselves. Harper was pulled into his chest; the same strong arm that had pulled her to safety was wrapped around her waist. She could feel his warm breath on her hair, and it sent a different kind of chill down her spine. With her heart still pounding in her ears, she dared to open her eyes and peer up at her savior. She was greeted by the most dazzling blue eyes she had ever seen, they took her breath away, and she felt something stir within her. He was staring at her in awe as well; those same intense eyes searching her lighter blue orbs for whatever could be causing his breath to catch. He had seen many women in his lifetime, but never one like her."Are you okay?" He finally managed to ask pulling himself from the spell, the worry evident in his husky voice. He pulled back to give her a once over looking for any injuries that she might have sustained trying to escape the storm, before those Caribbean eyes settled back on hers content that she was alright."I uhh I think so, thank you." Harper managed out despite feeling like her tongue was in knots. Here in front of her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Lightening struck again, this time farther away, but the sound still caused her to jump dropping her planner in the process. It tumbled across the concrete floor and landed right in the rain on the edge of the gazebo."No!" Harper reached for it, and missed which brought her to her knees fumbling for the planner in the rain soaking her knees and the bottom of her shirt in the process. She had everything in that planner, and she couldn't lose it all to water damage. She and Lacey would both be lost without it."Here let me help you." The kind man said simultaneously, dropping to his knees as well beside her grabbing for the notebook at the same time. They both grab it, and move to stand up, bumping heads in the moment."Ow, Sorry.""My apologies."Both parties paused, eyes connecting as if they had been search for each other for years; never before having met, but two souls that knew each other at first sight. He chuckled easily, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, and shook his head, sending water droplets flying off his dark curls. "Leo." He said easily, offering a strong hand out for Harper to take.She looked at it for the briefest of seconds before she took it, offering him a warm smile," Harper.""Harper..." Leo tested the name, letting the syllables dance across his tongue liking the way it felt. "Lovely name for a lovely lass."Harper felt the heat rush to her cheeks, and she ducked her head in an attempt to hide it from him. Taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart and calm her nerves she lifted her head." So... I've never seen you before around the palace. What brings you here?" She asked, feeling just a tad bit of confidence at being able to form a coherent question. Harper tucked her semi wet planner under her right arm in hopes to dry it, not even caring that it would leave a wet mark there.Leo pulled himself to his feet and in the same motion pulled Harper to her feet as well. His other hand that wasn't holding hers darted out to steady her," Work. I'm one of the bodyguards that have been hired to look out for the royal family." Once he was certain she wasn't going to tumble over Leo dropped his hand from her body letting the very tips of his fingers ghost down her side before dropping to rest by his side."You are?" Harper asked, not having expected that response. She shivered slightly whether from being wet from the rain, or from Leo's touch she wasn't sure. She and Lacey were both going to be in serious trouble if all the new bodyguards looked like Mason and Leo.Leo pursed his lips, swiping his fingers over them and nodded," Aye, that's why I'm out here in this storm. My assignment is to monitor the grounds for any suspicious activity. It's been rather boring so far until you came along.""Well I'm glad I could liven up your morning Leo." Harper said with a smile. It had been a little while since the last rumble of thunder had rolled through the area, and the rain was finding letting up. She knew that she needed to get back to Lacey's room and get her day started, but she really didn't want to leave. Running into Leo had been a wondrous surprise. Her gaze shifted between the rainy mist, and Leo's eyes. He must have noticed her change in mood, because he reached out a hand to take hers," Would it be alright if I walked you back to the palace? I'd hate to send you back alone when you never know when lightening might strike.""I'd love that actually." Harper replied, gaze flicking down to her hand in his deciding to let it be. With the recent downpour it wasn't likely they'd be anyone out and about to see them, and even if there were for once she didn't care much. She was going to let herself enjoy the moment.Back inside Mason and Lacey had been enjoying their breakfast in bed. Lacey had finally emerged from under the covers and was sitting with her legs to the side of her, and Mason was now sitting in front of her still at the bottom of the bed. They had finished eating a little bit ago, and now were playing a game of 20 questions."Are you seriously telling me you've never seen a game of football?" Mason asked her; shocked that she had never had anything to do with the sport growing up. Football, or soccer as they called it in America was popular all over the world, and every child he knew of had some contact with it. "I swear I'm telling the truth, I'm a princess, sports aren't something I need to know to rule a country." Lacey explained, shrugging as it had never been a big deal to anyone before. Her private school hadn't even offered sports, and while she knew Cambridge had a team, and she did spend a lot of time around the players, she'd just never bothered to associate with the sport."I literally can't believe it. Okay I am so taking you to a game one day."Mason had always been a huge football fan in general. He didn't have a specific team he liked in general. He just loved the sport.Lacey merely rolled her eyes." You better get me drunk first.""I can do that." Mason popped off not a beat after the words had come out of her mouth. That would not be a problem at all.Lacey could only shake her head, "Okay final question favorite color?" It was a simple question yes, but lacey firmly believed that a person's favorite color could tell you a lot about them.Mason scoffed running a hand through his short hair and then down his jaw." Really? Out of all of the questions you could ask me and you chose that for your final question?""Yep." Lacey nodded."Wow... okay you are that kind of girl after all." Mason sat back, head tilting forward as he let out a sharp whistle with the news, and blinked."Excuse me? What do you mean I'm that kind of girl?""Just the kind of girl that would waste her last question on something as plain as a color. You could have asked many anything in the world, and I would have had to answer, and you wasted it on my favorite color. Consider me disappointed." Mason said shaking his head brows darting up."Just answer the question. That's an order." Lacey leaned toward him, hands crossed over her knees, as she cocked her head to the side with her order."Someone is playing the princess card.""I do when I need to, and you can't refuse me, so spit it out boy.""If it matters that much to you then fine it's red."Satisfied with her win, Lacey straightened up." Now see was that so bad?" She flashed him a dazzling smile which only got her an eye roll from Mason.Outside the door Harper and Leo had made it inside and up to Lacey's bedroom. They were both pretty soaked by this point as it had started raining again, about halfway back to the palace. Leo recognized the door as, causing his brows to bunch up," What are we doing at the Princess's room?""She's my best friend. I usually help her get ready for the day, but this morning I let her new bodyguard Mason help, so I was just going to check on her." Harper explained.Leo did a double take." You're best friends with the Princess? You didn't mention that before."Harper shrugged not having found it worth mentioning."We grew up together, so I guess sometimes I forget it's a big deal. Lacey's just Lacey." People had always made such a big deal that Harper was so close to Lacey and Lucas growing up, and it had always made her so uncomfortable. People forgot she was human too. Yes she had a title, but she also had feelings, hopes, dreams, and fears too. "Have you met her yet?""I haven't had the pleasure yet. I do know my best mate was assigned to her guard though."Harper honestly didn't think twice about opening up her friends door, and walking inside uninvited. Perhaps she should have though, because of the collective gasps from both parties at what they saw before them. For Harper and Leo it was their pals in bed together. Mason and Lacey had moved closer together to the points their knees were touching, and they looked to be in the middle of a serious discussion when the door flew open. From Mason and Lacey's point of view Leo and Harper had come barging in looking like a pair of drowned rats, or at least like they had been in close quarters out in the rain. Either way from what the others could tell they had been up to something. "Harper?""Lacey?""Mason?""Leo?"Mason and Lacey sat back quickly, Mason almost falling off the bed with how quickly he moved to get away from Lacey. Of course they hadn't been doing anything wrong, but he shouldn't have been so close to her and acting so casual with her. She was his client and there were rules he was expected to follow. Not to mention she was a member of the royal household, and even standing too close to her could result in a scandal. Leo and Harper looked from the two love birds on the bed then back to each other. They were standing, so close that their arms were touching, having been unconsciously seeking each other's body heat to try and stay warm. Leo's shirt was half untucked while Harpers lose shirt hung off her shoulder. Panic filled the pairs blue eyes, and they took one large step away from each other. No one spoke for a beat, then two.Clearing her throat, Lacey straightened her posture, putting on her best princess tone of voice," If you would excuse me I need to speak to Harper in private." Both men nodded their heads, sending her a grateful look for the escape. They would have much to discuss over dinner tonight. Once the men were gone Lacey turned her devilish smirk on her best friend, beckoning her over," Now you my little caterpillar who it seems has blossomed into a butterfly without telling me! What are you doing with Mr. Sexy I mean oh my gosh!!!" Before Harper could even sit down Lacey had grabbed her by the arm and was shaking her like a crazy person. There was a certain level of comfortableness that one gets when they are with their best friend. It's a familiarity that one doesn't get with many others, but you know that you are totally accepted. Harper was that for Lacey and vice versa. They had been friends for 20 years, and were inseparable at this point, and she was the only person Lacey trusted 100%."I swear nothing happened, Lace. You know me better than that anyway." Harper nudged Lacey, detaching herself from her friend's grasp, but didn't pull away to far."I know, I know, but I can be hopeful right?"Harper could only roll her eyes and sigh," You are impossible."Lacey merely shrugged plopping back down onto her never ending mountain of pillows. "You love me, and you wouldn't have me any other way, now that guard on the other hand, I'm sure I could think of several ways to have him.""Lacey!" Harper practically shrieked, grabbing one of the pillows to hit her with for the comment." If anyone should be talking it's me grilling you about what you and Mason were doing in here all morning."It was Lacey's turn to roll her eyes, and smile smugly. She'd let Harper imagine the worst and claim she was right, or perhaps she'd tell her the truth. Either way today was going to be something they would all be thinking about for weeks to come.


End file.
